


Zootopia - Relatos de un zorro astuto y una torpe coneja

by OokamiKuroiMx



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Español | Spanish, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Interspecies Relationship(s), Nick and Judy, Nick y Judy, Nicudy, POV Alternating, Slice of Life, Translation, nick x judy
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7512835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OokamiKuroiMx/pseuds/OokamiKuroiMx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solo una pequeña colección de un capitulo acerca de un cierto (y no tan) astuto zorro y una cierta (y no tan) torpe coneja.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pequeña ~ Zorro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aoimotion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoimotion/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tales of a sly fox and a dumb bunny](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6295897) by [aoimotion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoimotion/pseuds/aoimotion). 



> Del Trabajo Original de aoimotion [Racconti di una volpe acuta e di una coniglietta ottusa](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3395391&i=1).
> 
> NOTA DEL TRADUCTOR:
> 
> Hola a todos, me gustaría decirles que este es mi primer trabajo de traducción, muchas cosas podrían ser no transcritas literalmente sino adaptadas a modismos en nuestro idioma, sin embargo, intentare que sea un español lo mas neutro posible para que no se noten las diferencias entre idiomas. No puedo asegurarles nada debido a que no he escrito mucho y como les mencione anteriormente es mi primer trabajo de traducción y se me olvido añadir también de escritura; por lo que debido a esto les agradecería sus sugerencias y opiniones.
> 
> Mi idioma nativo es el español Mexicano por lo que una disculpa a todos aquellos que no sean de México y tal vez no entienda ciertas palabras; pero como les mencione intentare hacerlo lo mas neutro posible.
> 
> Para finalizar este no es mi trabajo es de la autora aoimotion, me encanto su forma literaria y la manera en como me atraparon sus historias fue algo que pocos autores han logrado en mi (ya que no leo mucho) y así como ella deseo que estos cuentos y el amor que tenemos ante estos personajes lleguen a mas personas que de igual manera han llegado a amarlos. Les dejo a continuación la nota de la autora.
> 
> NOTA DE LA AUTORA:
> 
> Soy italiana. Hablo (“escribir” sería más apropiado) Ingles bastante bien, así que intente traducir esta colección (podría decirse que “adaptar” es la palabra correcta) debido a que deseo difundir mi amor por Nick y Judy. Puedo decirles con absoluta seguridad que esta es mi primera vez que intento hacer algo así, por lo que no tengo idea de cómo puedan resultar las cosas.
> 
> ¿A qué me refiero con esto? Simple, no sé cuándo publicare el siguiente capítulo pero necesito tiempo, mucho tiempo para poder traducirlo – adaptarlo – al inglés. Actualmente he escrito ya 13 capítulos, así que la falta de material no es un problema (de hecho soy italiana, si, ese es el problema). No tengo ni idea de si les gustara o no esta colección, pero talvez nunca transcriba los otros 12 capítulos debido a que talvez a nadie le interese en primer lugar.  
> Dicho esto, les presento mi primer capítulo: son solo 154 palabras de…. algo decente. Creo. Espero. Sus opiniones siempre serán bien recibidas pero en este caso son más que apreciadas debido a que como ya les dije, el inglés no es mi idioma nativo. Asi que… Okay. Escribo demasiado. Disfruten de la lectura!

Nick no podía dejar de pensar en que tan pequeña era Judy Hopps cada vez que la veía, sino que también seguía siendo un misterio para él por qué sus compañeros aún no se habían dado cuenta de lo linda que era esa pequeña coneja.

-"Bien, no es como si fueras mucho más alto que yo" – Le respondió Judy, el día que él le expresó abiertamente su preocupación.

-"¡Exactamente! Apenas me notan, no entiendo cómo pueden incluso verte"

-"¿y…?" – Dijo la pequeña coneja con una mirada perpleja. –"¿Cuál es el punto? "

-"Ninguno" – Respondió, con una pícara sonrisa.

Judy giro los ojos y suspirando volvió a la pila de archivos los cuales había estado lidiando desde hace ya varios días. A pesar de que ella no lo estaba mirando más, Nick seguía sonriendo.

-‘Realmente eres solo una zanahoria’ – pensó. -‘Tan tentadora que tarde o temprano alguien terminará comiéndote.’ -

[Imagen gracias a Rem289](rem289.tumblr.com)

[Adaptación al Español: OokamiKuroiMx](http://ookamikuroimx.tumblr.com/)  
[Aurora Original: aoimotion](http://aoimotion.tumblr.com)


	2. Zorro ~ 60 Watts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Si Nicholas Wilde hubiese estado enamorado de Judy Hopps, el probablemente hubiera definido su sonrisa como "La luz más brillante de toda Zootopia"; una luz comparable con el voltaje de un foco de un bulbo, de quizá unos 60 Watts… o tal vez de 70. Pero, como él no estaba enamorado de Judy Hopps, su sonrisa era solamente… una linda sonrisa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTAS DEL TRADUCTOR:
> 
> Que les puedo decir otro emocionante relato de Nick y Judy espero que les guste tanto como me gusto a mi. Visiten sus tumblr de [aoimotion](http://aoimotion.tumblr.com) y [Rem289](http://rem289.tumblr.com), ambos hacen unos trabajos tanto de escritura como de dibujo bastante impresionantes.
> 
> NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:
> 
> Nunca pensé que mi historia sería tan exitosa (y eso que el primer capítulo tuvo 154 palabras – en su versión en inglés - ), así que nunca pensé que traduciría otro de mis capítulos a excepción del primero. ¡Estoy tan feliz! Muchas gracias de verdad a todas las personas que han dejado comentarios, kudos o que simplemente han leído mi historia.

##  Capítulo 2: Zorro ~ 60 Watts

Si Nicholas Wilde hubiese estado enamorado de Judy Hopps, el probablemente hubiera definido su sonrisa como "La luz más brillante de toda Zootopia"; una luz comparable con el voltaje de un foco de un bulbo, de quizá unos 60 Watts… o tal vez de 70. Pero, como él no estaba enamorado de Judy Hopps, su sonrisa era solamente… una linda sonrisa.

Así que, Nick pensó que no había razón para el estar celoso de esa sonrisa.

\- '¿A caso han visto que un animal se ponga celoso de una lámpara? No, claro que no.' – O tal vez, si él debiera estar realmente celoso de una fuente de iluminación… en ese caso, debería ser una bastante grande. Tan grande como, por ejemplo, un faro el cual sería algo por lo que valdría la pena luchar.

\- "Es solo una lámpara." – el zorro se seguía diciendo a sí mismo. – "Solo una típica lámpara, comprada al 50% de descuento en Furronics. Y que a veces falla al ser encendida."

Mientras que, esa lámpara llamada Judy Hopps irradiaba con su brillante sonrisa a todo mundo alrededor. Uno de esos rayos de luz golpeo a Nick, haciéndole sentir un extraño dolor en su pecho.

Tal Vez, hubiese sido mejor regresar al departamento de policía. Si Judy se hubiese enterado que él la había seguido… por varias razones ese pensamiento hizo que a Nick le recorriera un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo.

Desafortunadamente, el zorro eligió ignorar es pequeño chispazo de sentido común el cual miserablemente intentaba emerger a través de su oscura y retorcida mente. Si ese día Nicholas Wilde hubiera actuado como un idiota, entonces nada hubiera podido detenerlo de alcanzar su meta.

Sacudiendo su cabeza comenzó a acercarse a Judy y su interlocutor, de manera en que pudiera espiar su conversación.

\- "Estoy verdaderamente agradecido por haberme reunido contigo otra vez Judy. Te has vuelto bastante hermosa desde la última vez que nos vimos en la Madriguera."

\- "¡Oh vamos!, basta, Steve." – respondió, apenada. - "¡También te has vuelto un conejo bastante apuesto!"

\- 'Steve. Vaya nombre tan inapropiado para una chico malo de una película de tercera.'cite>– Nick girando los ojos algo disgustado seguía con su monologo interior. – '¡Oh Judy!' – '¡No!, tu eres apuesto.' – 'No, tu.' – 'No, tu.'

Steve, el conejo con su falsa sonrisa dijo. – "Que te puedo decir… no eres la primera chica que me lo dice, pero normalmente solo me encojo de hombros y digo 'Gracias'. Sin embargo, si una linda coneja como tú me llama apuesto, entonces… ¿Por favor que alguien me recuerde como respirar?"

– '¿En serio él dijo eso?' – Pensando el zorro con una cara de incredulidad.

– "¡Oh!, Steve." – Judy mientras se apoyaba en su otra pata. – "Sigues siendo todo un seductor, ¿Verdad?"

– "Oye" – respondió el conejo con una mirada ridículamente malhumorada, - "Espero que no pienses que soy así con todas las conejas, Judy."

Era claro que era bastante desagradable. De repente Judy calló mientras su brillante sonrisa desaparecía.

\- 'Vámonos, Zanahorias' – pensó Nick, moviendo su puño en el aire. – 'Ve a través de sus mentiras, ¡arréstalo por insultar a un oficial de policía!'

Pero las cosas no iban como cualquiera hubiera esperado; Judy cubrió su cara con ambas patas y murmuraba algo que no se lograba entender. –  "¡Steve, por favor! Me haces… vomitar"

– 'vomitar' – Nick estaba tan sorprendido que no pudo decirlo, pero rápidamente recobró su aire refrescante cuando vio al conejo extender sus brazo hacia su compañera con esa repugnante sonrisa en su hocico.

\- 'Oh, no, Steve. No te atrevas'

\- "Hey, Hopps" – Nick gritando a su compañera mientras salía de su 'guarida'. – un callejón entre edificios.

Judy volteo hacia el con una mirada que parecía que había visto a alguien volver del mismo infierno para visitarla. – "¿Nick? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

El zorro simplemente se encogió de hombros y dijo – "El jefe Bogo esta algo enojado, ya sabes. Él quiere que regreses a tu trabajo de oficina, Oficial Hopps. ¡Ahora!"

\- "¿Qué?" \- Los ojos de Judy se ensancharon de sorpresa. – "Deje el departamento por solo diez minutos"

\- "Dijo que tenemos que ocuparnos de un caso muy importante… ¿creo que se trataba de…? ¿Dromedarios perdidos? O acaso era… ¡Oh!" – Nick sonrió gentilmente a Steve, como si recién se diera cuenta de su presencia. – "¡Ya veo así que estabas hablando con un civil! Mil disculpas, no lo vi señor…"

\- "Marrots" – dijo con una filosa sonrisa. – "Steve Marrots, gusto en conocerlo. No era mi intención robarme a esta preciosa coneja de la Z.P.D., oficial…"

\- "Wilde, Nicholas Wilde." – dijo mientras fingía una sonrisa. – "Por favor, esté seguro que usted no ha robado nada, Sr. Marrots."

\- "Hum... ¿Nick?"

\- "Si, Hopps."

Judy estaba a punto de golpearlo, pero el hecho de no poderlo hacer enfrente de otras personas claramente la irritaba.

\- "Deberíamos regresar al trabajo." – ella eventualmente le sugirió; un desfile de emociones atravesaba su cabeza y Nick apenas contuvo la risa en su hocico. –  "Discúlpame Steve, ¡te veré la próxima vez!" – en ese instante Judy agarro la corbata de Nick y se lo llevó jalandolo de ese lugar mientras se despedía del otro conejo meneando su otra pata.

[Imagen gracias a Rem289](http://rem289.tumblr.com)

Cuando giraron en la esquina de los edificios, misma en donde Nick había estado escondido hace 5 minutos, Judy soltó su corbata y lo encaró con una expresión bastante malhumorada. – "Nick, podrías decirme la verdad. ¿El jefe Bogo realmente te pidió que vinieras a buscarme?"

El zorro desvió sus ojos y se centró en la rosada nariz de esa tierna coneja. – "De hecho… No estoy muy seguro de eso, Zanahorias."

– "¡Lo sabía!" – golpeando su frente con su pata. – "¿Cuál es tu problema? A caso no puedes vivir sin mí, como por ejemplo, ¡¿cinco minutos?!"

La pregunta le había dado directamente en el estómago. – "Claro que puedo." 'Tal Vez' "No seas tan egoísta. Es solo que ese… conejo, tenía algo malévolo en su actitud hacia ti, así que tuve que tomar cartas en el asunto."

– "Se llama Steve, no 'ese conejo'. Y segundo… ¿a qué te refieres con 'actitudes malévolas'? ¡¿Estás loco?!"

\- '¿Porque ella estaba defendiendo a ese idiota?' \- Bueno, tal vez no era del todo un idiota, pero eso era información confidencial. Especialmente de cierta conejita llamada Judy Hopps.

\- "Que no se te olvide que soy un zorro; un depredador, Zanahorias. Y reconozco a mis contrapartes cuando los veo."

\- "¿Contrapartes? ¡Pero Steve es un conejo!"

Nick sacudió su cabeza. - "No es cuestión de ADN, coneja ingenua; es cuestión de actitud. Puedes ser un depredador a pesar de ser solo un conejo, la única diferencia es la presa a la cual estás cazando."

Judy frunciendo el entrecejo. - "¿Te sientes bien Nick?"

\- "No lo sé " \- admitió Nick, -  "porque no mejor dejamos esta discusión y regresamos a nuestros escritorios antes de que algún compañero empiece a esparcir extraños rumores acerca de nosotros."

Imaginado a Garraza rondando por todo el departamento de policía, riendo y masticando donas; ese pensamiento infecto sus pensamientos como un virus.

Judy inclinando su cabeza. -  "¿De qué rumores estas habl…?" \- ella empezó, pero rápidamente el zorro la rodeo con su brazo.

\- "Olvídalo. Las conejas torpes no deberían de preocuparse por esas cosas tan triviales después de todo."

Mientras Judy luchaba en vano tratando de librarse de ese abrazo, Nick no pudo evitar recordar que acababa de pasar hace solo unos cuantos minutos y como resultado de ello, una pregunta salió de sus labios.

Sin embargo, en ese mismo momento algo en su interior le impidió expresarlo. Solo se rio de la tierna coneja quien seguía intentando separarse de él; gracias a Dios seguía siendo un zorro astuto y mentiroso.

[Adaptación al Español: OokamiKuroiMx](http://ookamikuroimx.tumblr.com/)  
[Aurora Original: aoimotion](http://aoimotion.tumblr.com)


	3. Mancha ~ Ladina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- "Entonces si tengo algo en mi cara." \- Judy lentamente puso ambas patas en su hocico - "¿O no?"
> 
>  
> 
> \- "¿Tú? No claro que no, juraría que no manchaste de café esa linda y rosa nariz, Zanahorias."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTA DEL TRADUCTOR:  
> Seguiré subiendo 2 veces por semana (o por lo menos eso espero) cada vez se pone mas interesante. Espero les guste tanto como a mi me ha gustado. No se olviden de comentar por si tienen alguna sugerencia.
> 
> NOTA DE LA AUTORA:  
> ¡Por fin aquí esta el Capitulo 3! Estoy tan feliz de que muchas personas aprecien mi trabajo (en ingles claro esta). ¡Los quiero a todos!

##  Capítulo 3: Mancha ~ Ladina 

\- "Oficial Wilde, el reporte por favor."

Nick ni si quiera se preocupó por mirarla.

\- "Oficial Wilde" \- le repitió aumentando el tono de su voz. - "El reporte, ahora."

\- "Mmg… " murmuro el zorro - "oye, Zanahorias, ¿sabías que hay una nueva pastelería justo detrás de la estación de policía?"

\- "Nick, no me importa" \- contestó la coneja. - "todo lo que quiero es que dejes tu reporte en mi escritorio."

\- "¿Qué reporte? ¿El que trata acerca de un estúpido caso de nueces robadas?" \- Mientras Nick jugueteaba con su celular. - "Vaya mira… ¡hay una promoción especial!" \- Sus ojos se ensancharon de sorpresa. - "¡Malteada de zarzamora al 50% de descuento! Deberíamos ir y…"

\- "¡Por todos los quesos!" \- Judy golpeo el escritorio lo que causo que Nick se asustara. - "Deja de ver ese teléfono o ¡te lo voy a confiscar!"

Nick la miro en silencio, su expresión era seria casi como si estuviera reflexionando en algo. Tal vez ¿pensando acerca de su comportamiento poco profesional?

\- "Zanahorias, tienes algo en la nariz." \- dijo finalmente, señalando su propia nariz.

\- "¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!"

\- "Claro que sí." \- dijo con su tono burlón. - "Solo mírate en un espejo, si es que no me crees."

\- "No me engañaras esta vez, Nick" \- exclamó, con una mirada desafiante - "Ya no soy la torpe coneja que siempre se creía todas tus mentiras sin tan solo dudarlo por un segundo."

El zorro asintió, sonriéndole amablemente a la coneja. - "¡Muy bien Zanahorias, estoy tan orgulloso!" \- exclamó con sarcasmo - "Tienes toda la razón, no hay nada en tu nariz."

\- "¡Ajá! ¡Lo sabía!" \- dijo, hinchando el pecho y sonriendo con orgullo.

Nick asintió, con una amplia y muy, pero muy presuntuosa sonrisa en sus labios. ¿Que estará tramando ahora ese zorro?

\- "Entonces si tengo algo en mi cara." \- Judy lentamente puso ambas patas en su hocico - "¿O no?"

\- "¿Tú? No claro que no, juraría que no manchaste de café esa linda y rosa nariz, Zanahorias."

Esas palabras le sonaron tan falsas. - "¡Mientes!" \- exclamó Judy en total descuerdo.

\- "O talvez solo pretendía estar mintiendo." \- inclinándose hacia ella, le contesto suavemente. - "La vida es cruel, Oficial Hopps. No es que simplemente te puedas librar de este laberinto llamado 'sociedad'."

La pequeña coneja miro de a los ojos a su compañero, intentando buscar una pista que pudiera revelarle la verdad acerca de su nariz; pero vaya 'supuesto mentiroso' que resulto ser Nicholas Wilde, ya que su investigación concluyó en absolutamente nada.

En ese punto la única estrategia que quedaba era…

\- "Nick, ambos sabemos cómo va a terminar esto." \- Judy bajo sus orejas y se acercó a él con su expresión triste. Nick retrocedió y como respuesta solo sacudió su cabeza.

\- "Zanahorias, no te atrevas…"

\- "No sé si estas esperando a que vaya corriendo al baño a ver que hay en mi cara," continuo, ignorando sus protestas - "no crees que eso sería poco profesional."

\- "Oficial Hopps… podrías por favor… dejar de hacer esa cara…"

\- "Nick…" \- Judy lo miro y lo agarro de una de sus patas. - "¿Tan solo por esta vez, podrías ser sincero conmigo, como, realmente sincero conmigo? Tenemos tanto que hacer y tan poco tiempo… ¿Podrías por favor cooperar conmigo, con tu querida Judy, solo por hoy?"

Nick trago mientras sus ojos se ensanchaban de sorpresa.

\- "Zorrito, por favor…"

 

[Imagen por Rem289](http://rem289.tumblr.com/)

El zorro respiro profundamente y quito su pata rápidamente como si esta hubiera sido mordida por una piraña.

\- 'Torpe Zorro'

\- "Bien, bien… tu ganas, Zanahorias." \- se giró abruptamente lejos de ella y se estiro hacia su escritorio. - "Puedes venir."

\- "¿Qué?"

\- "Solo cierra esa linda boquita tuya y ven acá."

Renuente, Judy se acercó obedientemente hacia Nick el cual giro hacia ella sosteniendo un pañuelo.

\- "¡Lo sabía!" \- reclamándole - "Zorro charlatán."

\- "Soy un zorro." \- aclaro, como si ello pudiese explicar. - "Molestarte es la razón de mi existencia. Y quieta ahora, que voy a limpiarte el hocico."

La pequeña coneja cerro los ojos y permitió que Nick limpiara su nariz. - "Lo pude haber hecho por mí misma." \- refunfuñando

\- "Pudiste " \- en acuerdo con ella - "pero no habría sido tan divertido como hasta ahora."

Cuando Nick termino de torturarla, Judy lanzó un suspiro. - "¿Cómo puedes hacer las cosas tan complicadas de lo que realmente son?"

\- "Porque si las cosas fueran así de simples, yo no sería tan especial para ti."

\- "¿Estas asumiendo que tú eres especial para mí?"

Nick le dijo con una suave sonrisa. - "¿Acaso me equivoco?"

Judy moría por decirle que "no" solo para borrarle esa molesta sonrisa de su cara, pero no pudo mentirle tan sínicamente.

\- "Te odio… " \- quejándose - "no tienes idea de cuánto te odio, Nick."

El zorro puso su pata en medio de las orejas de Judy, las cuales había bajado por la frustración. - "También te quiero, Zanahorias"

[Adaptación al Español: OokamiKuroiMx](http://ookamikuroimx.tumblr.com/)  
[Autora Original: aoimotion](aoimotion.tumblr.com)


	4. Evidencia ~ Circunstancial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- "Escucha Zanahorias." \- dándole una mirada malhumorada. - "No tengo idea de lo que viste esta mañana, pero estoy seguro de que lo mal interpretaste todo. Así que por favor ¿podrías dejar ese tema por ahora? Estoy intentando hacer mi trabajo por si no lo habías notado."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTAS DEL TRADUCTOR:  
> Al parecer a mucha gente le encanta mi trabajo en especial a los mexicanos, espero que les siga gustando esta.. mejor dicha adaptación (alguien tuvo la amabilidad de corregirme). Esta vez tuve que modificar ciertas oraciones debido a modismos y expresiones que no cuadraba con el español si eran traducidos a la letra; pero intente darle el mismo enfoque... el mismo sentimiento digamos, que se interpreta en la versión en inglés.

##  Capítulo 4: Evidencia ~ Circunstancial 

No había duda de que Judy Hopps era toda una soñadora. Ella sabía que sus aspiraciones eran muy altas, mas que cualquier otro y estaba consciente de eso, para algunos otros, sus perspectivas no eran más que deseos tontos. No obstante, estaba orgullosa de ello.

Sin embargo, Judy nunca había dejado que alguien le dijera que podía o no hacer, porque siempre sabía que ocurría delante de sus ojos. Y ese día claramente no era la excepción.

\- "No estoy seguro de haber visto esas cosas, Zanahorias." \- Judy le contesto a Nick severamente mientras intentaba mantenerse en calma. - "¡Se lo que vi!"

\- "¡Si claro!" \- dijo Nick, sacudiendo la cabeza. - "Y yo soy una pantera llamada Felipe."

\- "No soy la única que se dio cuenta." \- Judy insistía - "También lo vieron la oficial Francine y el oficial MacCuerno. O según tú, ¿acaso todos estamos locos?"

\- "Así es todos están locos." \- Nick encendió la luz del archivo y empezó a buscar algo.

La coneja giro sus ojos. - "O vamos Nick."

Estaba más que claro que ese día el zorro estaba de muy mal humor, pero Judy no podía descifrar la razón de su descontento. Y aún más claro estaba que su compañero no le ayudaba mucho en ese sentido.

\- "Escucha Zanahorias." \- dándole una mirada malhumorada. - "No tengo idea de lo que viste esta mañana, pero estoy seguro de que lo mal interpretaste todo. Así que por favor ¿podrías dejar ese tema por ahora? Estoy intentando hacer mi trabajo por si no lo habías notado."

\- "¿Tu… trabajando? Buena broma Nick." \- Judy agarro el uniforme del zorro intentando prevenir que se alejara más de ella. - "Deja de pretender que estás buscando algo, sé que no quieres hacer tu trabajo. Y, en serio por si no lo habías notado, no puedes engañarme."

Nick hizo una mueca, y abrió sus ojos ampliamente de sorpresa. - "¡No me digas!"

\- "¿O acaso lo niegas?"

\- "No estoy negando nada, Zanahorias. Es solo que… Déjame solo."

\- "¿Es solo que… que?" \- mirando ferozmente al zorro, retándolo a que terminara su frase.

Después de un silencio que pareció duro una eternidad, Nick tomando un profundo respiro le dijo. - "Solo… ¡olvídalo!"

Un poco afligida, Judy suspiro mentalmente. - "¿Nada? En serio…"

Una ligera sonrisa emergió del hocico del zorro. - "Crees que alguna vez te diría en serio que me dejaras solo." \- le dijo mientras acariciaba gentilmente la cabeza de la coneja con una de sus patas. Su voz era tan suave que Judy se quedó sin aliento.

\- "No me trates como si fuera una…"

\- "¿Que… una tierna conejita?" \- Nick acariciándola detrás de las orejas. - "¿Que acaso no lo eres, mi querida Zanahorias?"

Discutir con él era como lanzarle piedras a una pared de goma; no importa lo que Judy pudiera decirle, Nick siempre sabía cómo regresarle sus propias palabras.

\- "Te he dicho que no me llames… tierna." \- Estas palabras no las pudo pronunciar con tanta seguridad como ella había imaginado. - 'Te maldigo, zorrito encantador.'

\- "Entonces deja de ser tierna." La sonrisa de Nick desapareció y frunciendo el entrecejo. - "O por lo menos, si vas a ser así de tierna… podrías tratar de serlo solo conmigo."

\- "¿Perdona…?”

Nick girando los ojos como si estuviera hablando con un tonto. - "Zanahorias, tu ternura es algo que deberías usar… con mucho cuidado. No puedes andar por ahí siendo adorable con todo mundo; debes tomar una decisión. Y una buena."

Judy dándose cuenta poco a poco de lo que el zorro le estaba insinuando. - "¿Y acaso… tu eres 'una buena decisión'?"

Nick moviendo su cola de felicidad. - "Pues claro que soy una buena decisión."

\- "Estas loco."

Ella nunca lo ha admitido, pero… ¿cómo ser tierna solo con él, si siempre actúa de esa manera?

El zorro bajo sus orejas debido a la reacción de la coneja y rápidamente regreso a su usual ánimo. - "Bien, el concepto de 'salud mental' puede tener muchas facetas, sabes. ¿Que parámetros usamos para establecer si un animal está loco o no? Más aun, ¿realmente crees que podemos hacer esa clase de suposiciones?"

Judy sintió una extraña sensación, probablemente un dolor de cabeza, que estaba a punto de asaltar su frente. - "Estoy empezando a pensar que tu solo eres un producto de mi imaginación, sabes."

\- "¿Quieres ponerme a prueba?" \- estirando sus brazos. - "Ven aquí Zanahorias y abraza al producto de tu imaginación."

\- "Te abrazaría, si solo dejaras de decir tantas tonterías."

\- "¿En serio…?” \- Nick movió su cola de nuevo. - "Entonces nada de tonterías por una semana, ¿hecho?"

Judy lo observo mientras su sospecha se hacía más evidente. Esas patas eran tan tentadoras, pero… algo andaba mal, eran esos detalles que se le escapaban de la mente. Era como un rompecabezas incompleto al cual solo le faltaba una pieza.

Y de repente, como si algo le hubiese golpeado la cara, se dio cuenta. - "¡Aah!" \- exclamo. - "¡Ya lo entiendo!"

Nick bajo sus brazos lentamente algo desconcertado. - "¿Que… de que te diste cuenta, Zanahorias?"

\- "¡De todo!" \- respondió. Una risa tonta comenzaba a emerger mientras continuaba. - "El argumento de hoy, tu mal humor… ¡todo!"

\- "Za… Zanahorias… " \- mientras intentaba argumentar, Judy lo interrumpió abruptamente.

\- "¡Celos!" \- le grito. - "¡Estabas celoso de Garraza! Vaya, no lo puedo creer."

El zorro bajo sus orejas, la confianza que tenía en sí mismo había desaparecido.

Judy noto que no estaba intentando negar esa afirmación. Un pequeño sonido salió de su garganta y sintió esa necesidad de volver a reír, a pesar de que no sabía exactamente cómo hacerlo.

\- "Yo… yo no lo llamaría 'celos'" \- murmuraba Nick, considerando esa última palabra como ridícula. - "Es solo que… no es muy agradable ver a un leopardo regordete llamar a una coneja 'tierna'."

\- "Si tú lo dices." \- mientras Judy apoyaba sus patas en sus caderas y lo miraba con una malvada sonrisa. - "Pero me pregunto Nick… realmente le tenías que decir a Garraza acerca de esto."

\- "Bueno, tarde o temprano alguien se lo tendría que decir."

\- "Pero alguien como yo, por ejemplo."

\- "Pero no lo hiciste."

\- "¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?" \- le pregunto - "¿Talvez puedas leer mi mente, oficial Wilde?"

Nick evitando la mirada de la coneja, metió sus manos en sus bolsillos. - '¡Deja de ser tan dura, tonta!' \- y dijo "No soy tan engreído, Zanahorias."

Judy empezó a caminar alrededor de él. - "Mal, muy… mal, oficial Wilde, debería hacer que te sancionen por esto."

\- "¿Te diviertes, Zanahorias?"

\- 'Demasiado' \- Judy rio y se detuvo justo enfrente de él. - "Nick, eres un tonto."

\- "Vaya, pues muchas gracias, realmente aprecio esas dulces palabras. ¿Ya acabaste de burlarte de mí?"

\- "No, aun no." \- sus pequeños brazos rodearon suavemente a Nick. - "Torpe zorro."

  
  


[Imagen gracias a Rem289](http://rem289.tumblr.com)

Al principio Nick se sorprendió con la acción de su compañera, pero lentamente le devolvió el abrazo. - "La manera en como me tratas como un tonto y la manera en como a veces tú me dejas hacerlo contigo no deja de sorprenderme, oficial Hopps. ¿En qué momento desapareció mi dignidad?"

Su voz era casi como la de siempre, pero aún quedaba esa pequeña duda. - "Sabes, " \- empezó, abrazándolo aún más fuerte, "somos compañeros y eso nunca va a cambiar."

\- "¿En serio?" \- lanzo una pequeña risa mientras rascaba su cabeza. - "Así que… eso significa que ¿puedo enojarme si algún tonto oficial intenta robarme mis zanahorias?"

\- "Todo depende, solo si tienes suficiente evidencia…"

\- "¿Y si solo es circunstancial?" \- le pregunto con una mirada maliciosa.

\- "Bueno… en ese caso, siempre podrás levantar una queja"

[Adaptación al Español: OokamiKuroiMx](http://ookamikuroimx.tumblr.com/)  
[Aurora Original: aoimotion](http://aoimotion.tumblr.com)


	5. Zorro ~ Torpe 0.000095%

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick, en un juego bastante peligroso, el movimiento de su cola y la sonrisa de satisfacción; el zorro tenía serios problemas para no delatar sus verdaderas intenciones ante este giro inesperado de acontecimientos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTAS DEL TRADUCTOR:  
> Solo les puedo decir que este fue un capitulo bastante complicado de adaptar; por principalmente todos aquellos modismos y frases al inglés que no se pueden traducir literalmente, y gracias a mi poco léxico pues me costó bastante encontrar las palabras adecuadas que reflejaran los mismos sentimientos. Hay y existen pero a veces no se ni como se llaman o como se dicen. De cualquier manera visiten a aoimotion que por cierto, el dia de hoy que yo subi este quinto capítulo ella subió el 14 al inglés. Para este capítulo lamentablemente no hubo tampoco imagen talvez y solo talvez, en el siguiente si haya.
> 
> Les agradezco a mis contados lectores su apoyo y aunque seamos poquitos los seguire subiendo. Y si ustedes me pueden ayudar a compartirlo sería bastante gratificante y un lindo gesto de su parte. Los veo en el capítulo 6.

 

##  Capítulo 5: Zorro ~ Torpe 0.000095% 

—“Zanahorias, ¿Te encuentras bien?”

Era bastante obvio que distaba mucho de estarlo. Sin embargo, Nick no había podido resistirse a preguntárselo.

—“¡Calla!” —dijo Judy— “Estoy pensando.”

El zorro sonrió aliviado. —“Adelante corazón. Dudo que pensar sea útil esta vez.”

Sus orejas se movieron ligeramente. —“El de tu derecha” —pronuncio Judy finalmente, con un ligero temblor en su voz.

—“El de mi derecha.” —repitió Nick— “¿Estas segura? No quieres pensar un poquito más”

—“¡Deja de hablar y enséñeme esa carta!”

—“Está bien, Zanahorias... aquí la tienes…”— definitivamente esa expresión no tenía precio.

—“No puede ser…”— La coneja colapso en su escritorio, exhausta.

—“20-0” —recordándole a Judy.— “Vaya, ese si es un record… de algún modo, supongo”

—“¿Cuál es la probabilidad de eso?” —preguntando Judy apoyada en la madera.

—“Bueno, la probabilidad de escoger una carta de entre dos posibilidades es de un 50-50. Fallaste veinte veces, así que… ¿Cuánto es 0.50 de 20, Zanahorias?”

—“0.000095%” —gimiendo de vergüenza

—“Vaya, si que eres buena con las multiplicaciones” —le dijo bromeando y dándole una sonrisa juguetona.

—“¡Tramposo!” —Judy grito con indignación mientras le apuntaba con la pata— “¡No hay otra explicación!”

Nick bajo sus orejas, un poco ofendido. —“Esas palabras duelen, Judy. ¿Qué tipo de oficial de policía acusaría a otro por su desgracia?”

—“Una oficial que ha perdido veinte veces contra el mismo zorro.”

—“Que poco profesional de tu parte. Sabes, me considero oficialmente ofendido, Judy”

Y para probarle que sus palabras eran reales, Nick le dio la espalda a Judy y regresó a su escritorio.

Al cabo de unos pocos minutos después, una pequeña pata gris agarro el hombro del zorro.

—“Oye… Nick…”

El zorro pretendía no haberla escuchado.

—“Nick, discúlpame por lo de hace rato, ¿Si? No quería…”

—“Vaya” —suspirando— “¿Qué será ese zumbido que me hace cosquillas en mis oídos? ¿Sera acaso el sonido lamentable de un bicho que no puede encontrar el camino a casa?”

—“¡Por todos los quesos!” —La silla en donde él estaba sentado giro hasta detenerse en frente de una molesta Judy Hopps.— “¡Deja de actuar de esa manera!”

  
  


[Imagen gracias a Rem289](http://rem289.tumblr.com)

—“Oye, tu empezaste.” —le replico el zorro.

—“Sabes que no pretendía ofenderte.”

—“No” —le contesto— “No lo sabía.”

—“Vamos Nick, ¿Acaso piensas que me atrevería a sugerir que hiciste trampa solo por ser un zorro?”

—“Yo te debería estar haciendo esa pregunta a ti, Zanahorias.”

—“Bueno, ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Bien, pues ¡No… no lo haría!”

Los dos mamíferos se miraron fijamente por un largo rato, esperando que alguien rompiese el silencio hasta que finalmente Nick le pregunto.

—“¿Entonces porque esa acusación?”

—“Solo una pequeña broma en contra de Nick Wilde.” —le contesto con desesperación.— “No como un zorro, sino como mi compañero… y amigo.”

—“Vaya, así es como tratas a tus amigos. Es todo un honor.”

De hecho, Nick entendió perfectamente lo que Judy traba de decirle; sin embargo, la manera en como ella se ponía nerviosa en un muy cómico intento de tratar de aclarar el malentendido, le hizo sentirse tan importante, que hubiese sido una pena interrumpirla.

‘Talvez pueda convencerla de salir conmigo, si manejo esto con cuidado.’, pensó maliciosamente Nick.

Las orejas de Judy bajaban y subían, probablemente siguiendo sus pensamientos; era toda una lindura.

—“Nick, lo siento, realmente lo siento. Yo… yo realmente talvez… hable demasiado, discúlpame.”

—“¿Por qué no mejor me pruebas tu arrepentimiento con acciones y no palabras, oficial Hopps?”

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción intentando salir en su hocico, Nick rápidamente le dio la espalda a Judy para que no pudiera darse cuenta; mientras se decía a si mismo ‘Resiste, Nick, tu puedes.’

—“Oye…”— con una voz triste —“No me des la espalda…”

Su voz era como un dulce cantar para sus oídos. Un día (bastante seguro de ello) morirá por esa voz.

—“¿Así que?” —le pregunto a la coneja, intentando mantener su fingido tono de ofendido.—“¿Cómo pretende la oficial Hopps remediar esta situación?”

—“Estaba pensando que talvez… podríamos… ir al cine una de estas noches.”

‘Justo en mi trampa.’ Pensando con su tono malicioso.

Nick, apenas podía contener el movimiento de su cola, antes de finalmente girar hacia Judy; fingiendo la mejor de sus miradas de aburrimiento.

—“Todo depende, ¿Qué película?”

—“¡La que tú quieras! Y claro, yo invito.”

—“Hmm…”

Nick, en un juego bastante peligroso, el movimiento de su cola y la sonrisa de satisfacción; el zorro tenía serios problemas para no delatar sus verdaderas intenciones ante este giro inesperado de acontecimientos.

—“Así que… ¿aceptas?” —Judy le pregunto titubeando. 

—“Espero que no te retractes.” —Nick, cruzando sus brazos alzo su mirada— “Seria lamentable que al final, oficial Hopps, no mantenga su palabra.”

—“Mantendré mi palabra, ¡lo juro! Una promesa es una promesa.”

—“¡Muy bien!” —Nick se levantó de su silla con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. —“Esta noche, 8:30 de la noche, en el cinema Armonía. Si llegas tarde, será doble función… no, triple función. Y luego iremos a cenar, o desayunar dependiendo de la hora…”

Los ojos de Judy se ensancharon. —“¡Tú!”

—“Si, yo, tu, ¡nosotros!”

—“¿Acaso estuviste fingiendo todo este tiempo?”

—“Oh, no, estaba enojado… los primeros tres minutos.”

—“¡No puedo creerlo…!” —Judy puso su pata en su hocico— “Que tonta fui.”

—“Torpe coneja”— se burló de ella. —“¡Nah! Solo un poco ingenua.”

Judy miro fijamente al suelo y con un suspiro. —“No te soporto…”

Nick se inclinó hacia ella para estar casi a la misma altura. —“¿Qué tal un abrazo, Zanahorias?”

—“¡Vete!”— murmuro no muy convencida.

—“Tomare eso como un ‘Si’.”— Extendió sus brazos y se acercó a su compañera para darle un suave y gran abrazo. —“Calma, calma, no estés triste pequeña coneja. Esta noche nos divertiremos.”

—“Y cuando pensé que te había lastimado de nuevo.” —quejándose en el pecho de su compañero. —“Nick, me asustas.”

—“Lo sé, lo sé…”— mientras la acariciaba en la cabeza. —“Pero es tu culpa, Zanahorias. A veces me haces actuar como un torpe zorro.”

Él sabía que sus palabras tenían talvez…, algo de verdad. Y talvez más de la que el creía.

[Adaptación al Español: OokamiKuroiMx](http://ookamikuroimx.tumblr.com/)  
[Aurora Original: aoimotion](http://aoimotion.tumblr.com)


	6. Algo ~ Bueno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Capitulo cortito pero bastante interesante, es el hecho de como lo narra; como va despacio disfrutando el momento. Un tiempo perfecto. Me gusta su narrativa entretenida, directa y a tiempo. Espero les guste tanto como a mi me ha gustado.

##  Capítulo 6: Algo ~ Bueno 

Desde que Nick se unió a la policía y Judy se convirtió en su compañera, él empezó a notarla cada vez más. Era como un milagro, observaba lo pequeña que era y como se movía enérgicamente por todos los distritos de Zootopia; saltando por todos lados que ella pudiese alcanzar con sus poderosas piernas; abriéndose paso por cada callejón desagradable; buscando pistas que le permitan encontrar la verdad… y todo en nombre de la justicia que ella tanto creía. 

Nick la admiraba; para él, ella era como una gran y majestuosa ave. Cada día el presenciaba la gran fuerza que tenía su pequeño cuerpo; el cual le daba un aire único de coraje y belleza al levantarse cada vez que la crueldad de Zootopia pasaba sobre ella. 

Al preguntarle a Judy uno de esos días, —“¿Cómo logras hacer eso?” —ella le dio una mirada de sorpresa como respuesta. 

Era obvio que Judy nunca le hubiese podido entender. Pero y si pudiese compartir con ella ese milagro: tan bello como flor brotando en primavera; tan brillante como una estrella y tan pura como un copo de nieve que comparado con su astucia no era nada más que polvo que volaba en el viento. 

—“Nick, ¿estás seguro de que estas bien? Te estas comportando muy… extraño”.

El zorro le sonrió y pensando ‘Es tan despistada, tan tiernamente despistada’. 

—“Claro que estoy bien, Zanahorias”— finalmente dijo.

Y era de cierta manera verdad. Porque solo el estar a su lado, Nicholas Wilde tenía la sensación de poder ser parte de ese hermoso milagro y poder cambiar lo que él era. 

—“Desearía poder decir lo mismo de esta gran pila de archivos que han estado ahí desde… creo… ¿una semana?”— Judy le comentó al zorro dando un suspiro. 

—“Pero todos son casos tontos”—intentando justificarse— “Escucha esto… ‘tulipanes robados’. Ya fueron tres días, probablemente ya se hayan marchitado”.

—“Pues si hubieras empezado su búsqueda el mismo día que te dieron el caso…”

—“Dime Zanahorias, ¿en base que criterio podría identificar unas flores robadas? ¡Oh! Ya se talvez debería de preguntarles: ‘Disculpen, ¿acaso son ustedes los tulipanes robados?’”

Judy lanzo una pequeña y corta risa. —“Esta bien, tienes razón. ¿Y qué hay de los otros casos?”

—“Lo mismo. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer esta semana”

—“¡No me digas!— sus cejas se levantaron— ¿Y qué otra cosa tiene tu completa atención que no sea tu trabajo, oficial Wilde?”

‘Tu, por ejemplo’ —dijo para si mismo— “Oh, ya sabes, cosas de zorros: tomarme selfies, postear en Instafur, burlarme del reino animal, jugar ajedrez con desconocidos…”.

—“La descripción exacta de ti, Nick; no de toda tu especie”.

—“Para ti, querida, soy toda la especie, desde que soy el único zorro en tus pensamientos, ¿Cierto?”

Nick le sonrió a Judy, mientras ella bajando las orejas, alejaba su mirada llena de vergüenza. —“¿Por qué no mejor en vez de decir tonterías, me ayudas a resolver este caso?” —Le pregunto algo decepcionada— “Puesto que, al parecer no quieres hacer tu trabajo”.

El zorro cruzo sus brazos detrás de su cabeza. —“Seguro, si es lo bastante interesante”.

—“Me temo que solo es un robo de una bicicleta”.

Bajo circunstancias normales, Nick habría pretendido no haberla escuchado y haber estado ocupado con algo más en su oficina. Sin embargo, ese día era diferente; era talvez que aquel pequeño milagro llamado Judy Hopps seguía alentándolo a hacer algo bueno (no gracioso, no emocionante, solo algo bueno) por los demás. Nick pensando «¡Porque no!», acepto ayudarla con su trabajo sin quejarse. 

—“Hecho, Zanahorias. Pero con una condición”.

Judy girando los ojos. —“Ya se… ya se… ¿un batido de zarzamoras?”

—“Y…” —Añadió el zorro— “una de estas tardes saldremos a pasar el rato en la ciudad. Solo tú y yo”.

—“¡En serio Nick!” —Le dijo su compañera—“Con todo el traba…”.

—“¡Shhh! Por favor, no pronuncies esa horrible palabra. La única palabra que deseo escuchar en este momento es ‘Si’, corazón”.

Por un momento ella vacilo. —“¿Prometes ayudarme?” —le pregunto finalmente— “O como siempre vas a poner una tonta escusa”.

—“Juro solemnemente no alejarme de ti. Tiene mi palabra, oficial Hopps”.

—“Bien, pero si mientes” —Judy le sonrió maliciosamente— “Te cazaré, oficial Wilde, así que más vale que mantengas tu palabra”.

—‘Oh, me encantaría ser cazado por ti, Zanahorias’ 

  
  


[Imagen gracias a Rem289](http://rem289.tumblr.com)

[Adaptación al Español: OokamiKuroiMx](http://ookamikuroimx.tumblr.com/)  
[Aurora Original: aoimotion](http://aoimotion.tumblr.com)


	7. Trato ~ Coneja

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy sólo pudo dar un muy largo suspiro.  —“¿Nick, me vas a restregar eso en la cara por el resto de nuestras vidas?”
> 
> —“Talvez” —Dedicándole una sonrisa a la coneja — “¿Ya te lo dije, no es así? Tu lista de deudas solo sigue creciendo, Zanahorias. ¿Por qué no empiezas a pagar tu deuda desde este momento?”.
> 
> —“¿Qué tienes en mente?” —ella le pregunto tontamente, lo que resulto que su mueca solo creciera más. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Del Trabajo Original de aoimotion [Racconti di una volpe acuta e di una coniglietta ottusa](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3395391&i=1).
> 
> Inspirado por [Tales of a sly fox and a dumb bunny](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6295897).
> 
> Un trabajo bastante más complejo, al parecer la escritora cada dia se vuelve mejor. Pero espero poder reflejar el sentimiento original, tuve que cambiar más de lo que esperaba ( me refiero a cambiar los textos pero no la esencia de ellos) espero lo disfruten y gracias por su apoyo.
> 
> A petición de la gente de facebook los estare subiendo cada fin de semana ( en México y si es Lunes y yo apenas, disculpen) asi que esten atentos.

##  Capítulo 7: Trato ~ Coneja 

  
  


[Imagen gracias a Rem289](http://rem289.tumblr.com)

Pasaban de las cuatro de la tarde y Nick sorbía un poco de su batido de zarzamora, mientras con su pata libre, navegaba en su Smartphone. 

—“Realmente salimos, después de todo” —dijo Judy, agitando su café con una pequeña cuchara— “Conociendo nuestra mala suerte, lo menos que podríamos esperar seria el fin del mundo”. 

Y para ser honestos, ella no estaba del todo segura que eso pudiera pasar. 

Nick quitándose los anteojos —“Dirás, tu mala suerte, Zanahorias. Realmente apreciaría si no me rebajaras a tu nivel”. 

—“Eso fue bastante grosero, oficial Wilde”

—“Por favor querida, no me llames ‘oficial’. En este momento no somos policías, solo una hermosa pareja perdida en el ‘Jardín del Edén’”.

—“¿Jardín del Edén?” —Echándose a reír— “¿Este lugar? Rodeados de otros mamíferos que son cinco o incluso diez veces nuestro tamaño, sentados en la mesa de una cafetería de segunda… claro hacen un delicioso batido, pero nunca espere que el Jardín del Edén fuera como esto.

—“No es cuestión del lugar, Judy. Es su esencia” —le reclamo, colocando su pata en su corazón— “lo que lo hace nuestro Jardín del Edén privado”. 

—“Si claro, compañero”. —Judy girando sus ojos sin molestarse en esconder su sonrisa de ironía— “Sigue soñando”

La respuesta de Nick se vio interrumpida abruptamente por un grito de angustia que venía de la calle. 

Las orejas de Judy se movieron por si solas —“¿Escuchaste eso?” 

—“No…” —le contesto— “porque soy el primer zorro sordo en toda la historia del departamento de policía”.

Ella, ignorando su sarcasmo y en vez de eso Judy lo ínsito —“¡Vamos!”— sin embargo, no pudo más que congelarse al ver la expresión de su compañero— “Nick, ¿Qué sucede?”

El zorro girando sus ojos —“Dime, ¿Qué es lo que tu intuición de policía te sugiere?”

—“¡Ladrón!” —Grito una voz desesperada — “¡Mi maleta! ¡Auxilio! ¡Policía!”

—“¡Nick!” —exclamó la coneja temblando de impaciencia — “¡Debemos intervenir! ¡Es nuestro deber!”

Pero su compañero seguía inmóvil y en silencio. 

—‘No puedo creer que él se enoje con una situación así’ —con ese pensamiento ella apenas podía retener su suspiro — “¿Cuánto más vas a seguir con esa expresión, Nick?”

Nick, como era costumbre, termino rindiéndose ante su compañera. —“Esa lista de deudas solo sigue creciendo, Zanahorias”.

—“Culpa al crimen, no a mi” — La coneja alcanzo la salida de un solo salto — “Me adelantare. No te atrevas a huir de esta oficial Wilde”.

El zorro levanto ambas patas en el aire, en señal de rendición.  —“No creo tener la energía para hacerlo”

—“Lo compensare”

—“Como siempre”

Judy sacudió la cabeza y mientras corría para alcanzar la pequeña multitud de animales que se encontraban en frente de la cafetería, se preguntó —‘¿Por qué eres tan tonto como para pensar que estaría feliz de arruinar una de esas pocas ocasiones para estar juntos?’ — un ligero dolor le recorría su corazón; mientras ella más trataba de borrar la mirada de decepción de Nick de su mente, peor el dolor se hacía más fuerte. Y para ser sinceros, ella lo odiaba, lo realmente odiaba ese sentimiento.

—‘Solo estoy haciendo mi trabajo’ —Judy se dijo a sí misma, pero algo seguía sin tener sentido, casi al punto de pelear por esa urgencia de regresar a donde se encontraba Nick. 

________________________________________________________________________________

—“Así que al final…”

Judy intentando esconder su cara detrás de sus patas. —“No otra vez…”

—“El elefante no se dio cuenta de que tiro su maleta detrás de un basurero”.

—“Nick…”

—“Y por esa tontería…” —Nick empezó a contar con sus dedos — “Déjame ver: Tuve que tirar mi delicioso batido de zarzamora, desperdicie dos horas de mi preciado tiempo libre escuchando la descripción de una no muy convincente sombra que presuntamente había robado su estúpida maleta…”

—“¡Nick!”— le grito la coneja en un fallido intento de callar a su compañero. 

—“Mi cola casi queda atrapada no una, no dos sino tres veces en la multitud de cretinos que habían rodeado al elefante… y, aún más serio, desperdicie la oportunidad de estar toda la tarde con mi coneja favorita”

Afortunadamente el solo tenía cuatro dedos para contar. 

—“Así que, después de todo” —continuo el zorro— “¿cómo calificaría este día, oficial Hopps?”

Judy solo pudo dar un muy largo suspiro. —“¿Nick, me vas a restregar eso en la cara por el resto de nuestras vidas?”

—“Talvez” —Dedicándole una sonrisa a la coneja — “¿Ya te lo dije, no es así? Tu lista de deudas solo sigue creciendo, Zanahorias. ¿Por qué no empiezas a pagar tu deuda desde este momento?”.

—“¿Qué tienes en mente?” —ella le pregunto tontamente, lo que resulto que su mueca solo creciera más. 

—“Tu familia produce zarzamoras, si es que recuerdo bien”.

—“Si, pero que…”

—“Déjame conocerlos, entonces. Me refiero a tus padres. Ya sabes, siempre he pensado que debería felicitarlos por tan sublime calidad de su producción”.

Había algo claramente ambiguo en la palabra ‘producción’; pero al final Judy se convenció, tenía que llevarlo, al menos dentro de su percepción. Pero eso no dejaba de hacerle pensar que habría problemas. 

—“Muy bien” —le dijo, solo porque ella realmente quería compensarlo por el tiempo perdido. 

—“No sabía que te importaba tanto conocerlos pero, si tú lo dices… creo que… esta bien”.

—“¿Hecho?” —dijo Nick, dándole su pata a Judy. 

—“Hum… hecho… ¿supongo?” —la coneja alcanzo la pata del zorro y gentilmente la estrecharon. 

En ese mismo instante que la pata de Judy tocaba la de Nick, supo perfectamente que de hecho ella se había metido en un gran problema. 

[Adaptación al Español: OokamiKuroiMx](http://ookamikuroimx.tumblr.com/)   
[Aurora Original: aoimotion](http://aoimotion.tumblr.com)


	8. Zorro ~ Disgusto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No, descuidado, no… tal vez inocente. Inocente por un instante, no podía ignorar el verdadero problema: él era un zorro, Judy era una coneja. Y esa coneja lo estaba llevando (a su solicitud, claro está) a una madriguera llena de conejos que, probablemente, no habían hacho mas que vender zanahorias a otros conejos y concebir más conejos los cuales, habrían crecido entre zanahorias y vendido esas mismas zanahorias a otros conejos; así en un círculo interminable de conejos y zanahorias, zanahorias y conejos. 
> 
> Era muy poco probable que Nick Wilde hallará un lugar en ese delicado ecosistema. 
> 
> —“¿Estás preocupado?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una disculpa chicos se supone que lo subiría desde el sabado pero bueno, aqui les traigo para los que me siguen por esta red de lectura. Espero lo disfrute... y un pequeño spoiler. Esta pequeña historia si tiene continuacion directa con el capítulo 9. Vamos bien, vamos bien eso espero. Y ojala les guste. Ya saben que si ven algo raro o quieren hacer una sugerencia haganlo en los comentarios se los agradeceria mucho. Y siganlo compartiendo. Gracias y gracias a aoimotion y rem289. Recuerden pasar a darles un kudo, me gusta y sigan el comic de rem289, espero algun dia traducirlo.

##  Capítulo 8: Zorro ~ Disgusto 

Si Nick Wilde no fuera tan valiente, probablemente nunca hubiera subido a ese tren. Sin embargo, él tenía una razón más que valida para hacerlo. 

Y la razón estaba sentada justo al lado de él, intentando ver algo más dentro de álbum de fotos de Zoogle Photos. 

—“Aquí”—dijo Judy—,“esta es una foto mía con mis padres.”

Nick se inclinó para ver un poco más de cerca.—“¿Cuántos años tenías ahí?”

Ella sonrió. —“Acababa de cumplir dieciocho.”

Nick le regreso la sonrisa.—“No has cambiado nada, Zanahorias.”

Eso no era cierto, pero tenía que hacerle una pequeña broma para olvidarse de la ansiedad que lo estaba agobiando. 

—“Mentiroso.” —Pero Judy solo rió, probablemente porque ya lo conocía demasiado bien, sabía que solo estaba tratando de molestar. 

—“Muy bien, me atrapaste.” —El zorro cerró sus ojos y descansó su cabeza en el asiento—. “Coneja astuta.”

En la oscuridad de su mente, Nick empezó a pensar que había sido algo descuidado. 

No, descuidado, no… tal vez inocente. Inocente por un instante, no podía ignorar el verdadero problema: él era un zorro, Judy era una coneja. Y esa coneja lo estaba llevando (a su solicitud, claro está) a una madriguera llena de conejos que, probablemente, no habían hacho mas que vender zanahorias a otros conejos y concebir más conejos los cuales, habrían crecido entre zanahorias y vendido esas mismas zanahorias a otros conejos; así en un círculo interminable de conejos y zanahorias, zanahorias y conejos. 

Era muy poco probable que Nick Wilde hallará un lugar en ese delicado ecosistema. 

—“¿Estás preocupado?”

La pregunta de Judy lo tomó por sorpresa.—“No…”— le contesto, instintivamente. Pero antes de que ella pudiera sonreír, su mentira se hizo evidente—.“talvez un poco.”

  
  


[Imagen gracias a Rem289](http://rem289.tumblr.com)

Judy cruzó sus brazos, y con una juguetona mirada.—“¿Cuánto ibas a esperar para decirme eso, tu torpe zorro? ¿Realmente crees que soy así de lenta?”

No había ninguna señal en su voz de que le estuviera recriminando algo. Sin embargo, Nick no pudo evitar sentir algo muy parecido a la culpa, algo comenzaba a doler en su estómago. 

—“No del todo, Zanahorias. Es solo que…” —Nick callo, esperando a que las palabras correctas salieran de algún lado. 

—“No considere todo lo que podría implicar y sobre todo lo que soy yo, podría decirse que estoy algo…”

—“¿Desprevenido?” —le sugirió la coneja. 

El zorro quedó sin habla, alabando mentalmente la astucia de Judy… y temblando mentalmente por la misma razón. 

—“Algo así.”

Judy río de nuevo.—“Debería recordarte que fue tu idea, Nick.”

—“Lo sé”—dijo Nick—.“A veces alguien como yo puede equivocarse con algunas cosas.”

La coneja meneo su pequeña y gris cabeza. 

—“Si es algún consuelo, no eres el único zorro con el que mis padres han tenido que tratar.”

Al parecer Nick se sintió un poco aliviado con esas palabras. Levantó sus orejas con alivio y curiosidad. —“Vaya, no lo sabía.”

—“Así es” —ella le confirmó—, “de hecho, tienen negocios juntos.”

Nick sintió que le quitaban un gran peso de encima, sin embargo, la cosa estaba tomando un giro bastante inesperado para Nick. —“¿Y porque no me lo habías dicho antes, Zanahorias?”

—“Tal vez sería porque… nunca me habías preguntado. Además, ¿cómo podría haber sabido que Nicholas Wilde, mi compañero, quien siempre tenía cualquier situación en control pudiese estar de hecho, aterrorizado por conocer a mi familia?”

—“¡Aterrorizado, no… no estoy aterrorizado!” —exclamó Nick—.“Solo un poco… intranquilo.”

—“Aww… que tierno.” —Judy agarro sus cachetes y empezó a jalarlos—.“Así que eres tierno cuando estas acorralado.”

—“¡No…!” —Nick sintió un calor que recorría todo su cuerpo—.“No me trates como a un cachorro, Zanahorias.”

—“Torpe zorro” —ella susurrando, tomo un respiro—. “¿Acaso no te gusta este cambio de roles?”

—“¡Si…! quiero decir, ¡no!”. —maldiciendo a su subconsciente—. “Sabes, me estas lastimando, ¿podrías soltarme ya?”

Después de lo que parecía un interminable (o muy corto, dependiendo del punto de vista) momento, Judy dejo de molestarlo pero no le quito la mirada de encima. —“¿Te sientes mejor, compañero?”.

Nick solo pudo frotar sus mejillas, en un lamentable intento de disimular la abrumadora vergüenza que lo estaba devorando por dentro. 

—“Sabes” —le dijo Judy después de un rato—, “es gracias a mí que mis padres pudieron finalmente ‘abrir sus ojos’ y empezaron a trabajar con Gideon Grey.”

—“Gideon Grey” —repitió Nick, intentando recordar de quien era ese nombre—. “No lo conozco.”

Judy ladeo su cabeza. —“No, tonto, claro que no lo conoces; no es un importante animal de negocios o algo por el estilo. Lo llamo por su nombre porque éramos compañeros de escuela.”

Nick levantó sus orejas. —“¿Compañeros?”

—“Si, imagínate: somos de la misma edad, y él ya tiene un negocio propio.”

Judy dejo salir una pequeña sonrisa y Nick no pudo evitar sentir una vaga sensación de peligro debido a por lo que podía apreciar en su tono de voz. 

—“¿Acaso se llevaban bien?”—Le preguntó el zorro, intentando fingir indiferencia ante la materia. Pero… no sabía si intentaba fingir para Judy o para el mismo, al final no era algo que se pudiera distinguir tan fácilmente. 

—“No realmente” —le contestó Judy—. “Para ser honesta… un día, después de la obra de la escuela, tuvimos una pelea. Lo golpe en la nariz pero él me empujo y me tiró al suelo y…” —ella se tocó su mejilla izquierda—. “El me rasguño la cara.”

—“¿Qué?” —Los ojos de Nick se abrieron completamente—. “¿Ese zorro te ataco?”

Ella asintió. —“Mas o menos. Pero eso paso hace mucho tiempo, Nick; además, Gideon era un zorro muy inseguro. El intentaba enmascarar sus debilidades siendo malo.”

—‘Eso explica todo’, pensó Nick. El repelente para zorros del cual se había percatado cuando se conocieron, de repente adquirió un significado muy distinto al que él, en un principio, pensó. 

—“Y… ¿Ya lo perdonaste?” —le pregunto a Judy, intentando observar hasta el más mínimo cambio en su expresión 

—“¡Éramos cachorros, Nick!” —Judy miro afuera de la ventana, intentando mirar más allá de las colinas que rodeaban el valle en el cual el tren había entrado—. “Y unos cachorros bastante tontos, de cierta manera. Es obvio que lo perdone.”

—“Pero eso no le daba derecho a lastimarte.”— ¿A caso era enojo lo que él estaba sintiendo hervir en sus venas? 

—“A esa edad no puedes distinguir del todo entre el bien y el mal. Gideon probablemente reacciono de acuerdo la patada que yo le di primero.”

—“¡Si, claro!” —Nick asintió de una manera sarcástica—. “Cuando un zorro se siente amenazado por un conejo, entonces reacciona para protegerse, ¿no? Muy bien argumento, abogada Hopps. Estoy seguro que con ese gran argumento puedes sacar hasta el peor criminar de Zootopia de la cárcel.”

Judy solo rio. —“Nick, no te conté esta historia solo para hacerte enojar.”

—“No estoy enojado” —contesto el zorro. Claramente estaba furioso—. “Pero debes de aprender a que no todas las acciones se pueden justificar, no hoy, ni en un millón de años.”

Un doloroso recuerdo comenzaba a brotar en la superficie de su mente, y a pesar de que pudo sobreponerse a ese recuerdo, no pudo evitar mostrar su enojo. 

Judy bajo sus orejas u lo miro, con esos ojos grandes y morados llenos de sorpresa.—“¿Nick?”

Pero Nick no pudo dejar pasar por alto esta situación… no esta vez. 

[Adaptación al Español: OokamiKuroiMx](http://ookamikuroimx.tumblr.com/)   
[Autora Original: aoimotion](http://aoimotion.tumblr.com)


End file.
